Til Death do us Part
by Angel-of-Aerlois
Summary: When a certain bride to be is killed, how will everyone at the 12th react? Can Castle and Beckett catch the killer before he strikes again? Can Ryan live without Jennie?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I came up with this while on my way to the mountains over the weekend. Read and Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any part of Castle. Though, if I could, I'd like Beckett's shoe collection. And Castle's toys. Just sayin'. Hahaha  
**

The young woman spun around slowly, admiring her wedding gown. "You look gorgeous, honey!" Her mother admired. Every woman in the bridal boutique had to agree. The girl whisked around once more to admire herself in the mirror. As she looked down, adjusting the skirt to be just right, the mother of the bride let out a terrifying wail. A loud pop rang through the shop, the glass windows shattering. The young, soon to be bride's body crumbled.

"Why, good morning Detective!" Rick Castle exclaimed, handing Detective Beckett her morning latte, a tradition that has been apart of both of their morning routines for two years. "Who is our unlucky victim?"

"I haven't a clue. Laine called me and told me to get down here asap. Have you seen Ryan or Esposito today?" Detective Beckett asked her partner. Castle shook his head no, and the two entered the remnants of the bridal boutique. There, squatting over the dead body, was Laine Parish, M.E. "Dr. Parish, what do you have for us?" Beckett asked her close friend.

"Female; age 26-32; brown hair and eyes." Laine responded. "No id on her, but..." Dr. Parish was interrupted.

"It's Jennie. Jennie O'Malley." Castle stated, now in clear view of the body.

"That's Ryan's fiance." Beckett and Castle said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I only got one review for the last chapter, but it got me soo excited. Thank you! So I still do not own Castle. Review please :D Thanks Guys! There is more to come! Hahaha**

Beckett, Castle, Laine and Esposito were already in Captain Montgomery's office when Ryan entered. No one would make eye contact with him. Roy Montgomery was the first to acknowledge Detective Kevin Ryan. "Kevin, have a seat," he said. Ryan looked around and hesitantly took as seat between Esposito and Laine. Montgomery sat on the corner of his desk.

"So... am I allowed to ask why we are having a conference right now?" Ryan asked.

"Where were you earlier today around two?" Montgomery answered him. Ryan thought a moment before responding.

"At the florist near the Crouching Tiger restaurant. Jennie and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight. Why?" Ryan looked from Montgomery to Beckett to Esposito and Lanie.

"There was an incident earlier today." Laine began.

"A shooting happened at Mademoiselle Belle's Bridal Boutique." Castle continued.

"There was only one victim." Esposito ended.

Ryan looked at all of them. "I don't understand." Montgomery stood up and answered him.

"Ryan, Jennie was killed earlier today." Ryan's face showed no emotion. Shock had over come his body.

"I...I...do..don't...und..understand..." He stuttered, horror and shock settling in.

"I understand what you may be thinking right now, Ryan, but we need to know, do you know anyone who may have wanted to do this to you or Jenny?" Beckett asked, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's knee.

"What? Do you think someone would be that cruel and horrid and, and. Why would anyone want to do that to Jenny or me? Why?" He yelled at her, tears streaking his face. Captain Montgomery got up and pulled Beckett away, allowing himself to get closer to Ryan.

"Kevin, go home. be with your family and Jennie's family. You are off of this case." Montgomery ordered.

Ryan got up with Laine and Esposito supporting him. "Yes sir." Esposito let Ryan go, and Laine and Ryan left the office.

Montgomery turned to Castle, Beckett, and Esposito. "You understand the importance of solving this case quickly, i assume." They all nodded their heads. He turned to Beckett, "You are leading this case. This is first priorty. You have access to all resources you require."

"Thank you sir. You can count on us." She said, motioning to the two gentlemen behind her.

"Oh, and Beckett?"

"Yes sir?"

"You catch this dirt bag and make sure we have the evidence to sentence him to maximum punishment. No one does this to us and gets away with it." He said, a very serious tone in his voice.

Beckett straightened up, "Yes sir." The two detectives and the writer were dismissed as Roy Montgomery sat back down at his desk, and picked up the phone.

"Yes, is this the O'Malley Residence?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know, short chapters, but I'm posting as I write. haha this is my first Castle fanfic, so I hope everyone has been enjoying it. Thanks to all of you who have put "'Til Death Do Us Part" on story alert and for those of you who have written reviews. It means a lot to me. You guys are the best. Enjoy, yet again, another short chapter.**

It was now almost nine o'clock and Beckett and Castle were still staring at the murder board. Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley couldn't think of anyone who could have wanted to harm Jennie, not that they were even coherent enough to make sense. From what they knew from Ryan and the small amount of info given by the O'Malley's, Jennie was literally the model citizen. She volunteered weekly at children's hospital, had a clean record-not one ticket or infraction, and lived a full and happy life.

"There is nothing that points to a motive here. For all we know, this could've been a random, drive by shooting." Beckett stated.

"But it wasn't." Castle responded. "Jennie was the only one killed. There were over a dozen women in the boutique, and Jennie is the only one hit? He would've fired more than one round, if it was a drive by, multiple shots would've been fired."

Beckett got up and moved closer to the murder board. "I think you may be right, Castle." She said, taking one of the photos off of the murder board. "Why don't we go see Laine, and see if my theory proves correct." She placed the photo back on the board and turned to get her coat. She was ready to head down to the morgue when she noticed Castle hadn't moved an inch. "What?"

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Repeat what?"

"That I'm right. Can you repeat it? Or write it down!" He reached for a pad and paper, his eyes gleaming with laughter. Beckett rolled her eyes and started her trek down to the morgue with Castle trailing behind her.


End file.
